The truth is necessary then?
by wonderfulphrase'x
Summary: When Emma comes home from a challenging day, it is made worse by a lecture from Diana. What happens when the truth is revealed?


It had been a long day. And really all Emma wanted to do was drag herself up the institute steps and crawl into bed. Bed probably would have been a possibility if Julian hadn't been the world's biggest dick and notified Diana about today's antics. So instead Emma, who had been trying to creep her way slowly up the stairs had found herself face to face with Diana. The dark toned woman had a stern look on her face and the silver shining out of the koi fish across her cheek did not make her look any less terrifying.

Diana was pissed. Great.

Smiling slightly at her tutor, Emma tried to think up the perfect excuse. She couldn't use Cristina, she had gone on some mysterious trip to Italy. Mark had gone to visit Helen with Drusilla. Tavvy was way too young to take the blame and it just was not fair to blame Ty, meaning she also could not blame Livia. Damn. Emma fell short, there was no excuse she could give but Diana would never believe the outrageous truth even if Emma did tell her. Which wouldn't happen. Emma never told Diana the truth.

Not if she could help it. Secrets were Emma's specialty.

The young blonde watched as the tutor's face began to soften slightly. Diana shook her head, waved a finger and started to walk away.

Frowning unconsciously, Emma scrambled up after her. Diana Wrayburn was one huge mystery, she never reacted like you thought she would, this was just another in the list of 'Wrayburn's Weird Moments'. As she followed her young teacher she noticed her parabatai hiding slightly round a corner, even he looked confused at the moment that had just passed. Glaring in his direction, she smiled as he turned and skittered away.

She loved him, but if she was in trouble it was all his fault... always. He always grassed on her, even when it was his fault to begin with.

Winding her way up the stairs, she passed Livvy and Ty's room with Ty peeking through a crack between his door and the frame. She winked at him as she continued on, he grinned and proceeded to hide in his room. Probably to read one of his many books in the Arthur Conan Doyle collection. That boy loved Sherlock Holmes almost as much as he loved his twin sister. Speaking of Livia, she glanced at the door across from Ty's and smirked as it shut further. Tiberius did not care much about getting caught, he didn't think like that. Livia on the other hand had been in way too much trouble recently that she had taken to thinking everyone was Diana or Julian before carrying on with her tasks.

It was actually quite cute.

Emma stopped suddenly behind Diana. She had never been inside her mentor's room, she was pretty sure none of them had – not even Julian. As Diana walked towards her window, Emma took the opportunity to have a nosy around. There was nothing in the room that showed any sort of personality, nothing to show what sort of person Diana was. Emma sighed as quietly as she could, she had managed to solve no mysteries of Diana's life. None of them ever could. Diana was way too secretive about her past.

It irritated the young blonde. It was annoying that Diana knew pretty much everything about all of them and yet they knew nothing about her.

She looked curiously at Diana as the woman turned back around to face her with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Emma… You don't need to tell me what happened today. But it would be prudent to tell me, and tell me the truth, before I take Julian at his word. When it comes to you and damage, Julian does tend to exaggerate."

Diana was looking at her straight on, causing Emma to sigh and sit down precariously on the chair closest to her. As much as Diana annoyed her, she was always there when she needed her and she preferred to hear the truth straight from her mouth rather than just listen to the others.

She stroked her chin slightly and began her story. "So, I was out with Aiden. Which pissed Jules off, you know, because he hates him. The thing was I've been avoiding him. Julian I mean, not Aiden."

She paused, waiting for Diana to ask why. When no comment came she continued. "Jules came and interrupted our… I wouldn't say date but whatever, so we decided we would go to the pier. When we got to the pier there was this huge Krevak demon, we had no way of keeping it from Aiden so Jules pretended that you had called so he could sneak off and kill it."

She licked her dry lips and carried on. "The problem was, it had disappeared. When Aiden and I turned around it was in front of us so I did what I had to. I sliced it to pieces. Then another one appeared, this one lunged at Aiden but Julian blocked it. The next thing I know, I'm in the water and the thing is dead. I guess Jules killed it."

Emma went silent, she did not know what Julian had said to Diana but by the look on the older woman's face it was not the story she had just relayed. She knew it, Jules was angry at her and was bullshitting to get back at her.

Diana rubbed her hands together. "Why is Julian so angry at you Emma?"

Emma frowned slightly, she obviously couldn't tell Diana the full truth. Parabatai were forbidden to be together and she had lied to Julian and told him she didn't love him and that she was seeing his older brother Mark. So she exaggerated on that.

"Jules thinks I'm cheating on Mark with Aiden, which isn't true obviously. But I'm guessing he doesn't want me hurting Mark and that's the worst thing I could do."

Diana eyed her carefully and moved to sit next to her and grabbed her hand. "Which would explain things. If you were actually dating Mark. You and I both know you're not."

Emma looked away from her tutor and down at her knees. She could never get away with anything when it came to Diana, of course she would have figured out that her and Mark weren't actually dating and had no romantic feelings towards each other what so ever.

"I found out what happens when parabatai fall in love."

Diana sighed and rubbed her hand gently. "I see. So you told Julian that you were with Mark, because he has feelings for you and you were trying to push him away."

Emma looked up under her eyelashes. "He's not the only one with feelings. It's just easier and less dangerous if we aren't together."

"Why didn't you tell Julian what you found out?"

The blonde pursed her lips. "Because it might break him, it's better if he doesn't know. He already has too much on his shoulders. With running this place and looking after the kids."

Diana tilted her head and shook it slightly. "He knows you're avoiding him. He may have feelings for you but you're also his best friend and he's hurting. I think you should either tell him that you're not with Mark or tell him about the parabatai curse. Either way you get something off your chest and you both feel a little bit better."

The older woman squeezed her shoulder. "You can't go on like this."

Emma looked back at her teacher and smiled softly. "So I guess the truth is necessary then?"


End file.
